Mountmend
History A new class of ambitious individuals emerged during the time of strife in the Kingdom of Alenthyl. Where many saught refuge from the barren land destroyed during the confilict between Alenthyl and Del'Thok's dragon, they were pioneers of new frontiers and newfound riches. Explorers from all walks of life sought the near mythical northern continent that is known as Deurlyth. Alenthyl found itself in a state of disarray, the lack of opportunity at home caused many wealthy landholders and nobles to assemble fleets to sail north to Deurlyth in search of resources and treasure. The explorers landed on the coast of Deurlyth, in the area now known by many as modern day Hearth, though there was nothing there that interested them so they trekked north into the mountains where they then settled down, establishing the mining colony of Mountmend. However a small port was established. It is important to note that the expedition was backed by crown authority. Nobles typically brought their retinue with them along with volunteers. It was no longer a competition between nobles concerning court influence and dynastic relations but instead who could profit the most out of this new land, thus beginning the Deurlen mining rush. At first the mines were free for all, like a buffet, mine all you can. Miners paid a small tax to their respective lord or employer; however there were a large number of freelance miners who could pay for themselves. Eventually the mine sprawled into a large valley, known uninterestingly as the Valley of Mines. This was fresh land, leading to many claiming certain parts of the valley as their own, establishing independent mining camps, each with their own rules and regulations. The native Deurlen tribes eventually caught wind of the strangers, leading to the first confrontation between the Miners and Deurlen clansmen. The Alenthylian lords, irresponsibly did not seek relations with the Deurlens but instead drove them away. Possessing inferior technology and a lack of immunity against the diseases brought over by the Alenthylians the Deurlens were repelled, though various clans banded together to lead coordinated raids on the camps and caravans in an attempt to undermine the miners efforts. Conflict began to arise between the camps as miners found themselves bumping into other mine shafts and exploited each other’s resources. Silent battles were fought in the narrow mineshafts in an attempt to gain land. From the continuous Deurlen raids, both sides captured a significant number of prisoners; one Alenthylian lord had the idea of exploiting the prisoners as slaves so he could get a bigger profit for himself. Many miners felt this was not only against the teachings of the Light but also a disadvantage for themselves. Working conditions were very poor and there were a large number of casualties, yet those who made it out alive literally made more than they ever could in Alenthyl (many of the miners were males from the lower class) There was a split between the camps, those supporting slavery and the others against it. This led to justification for hostile take overs of the mine under the guise of freeing slaves. According to legend, a merchant freed a Chieftain’s son and as a reward became a clansman, leaving behind his old life. Too distracted, the miners took heavy losses from the Deurlen raids, eventually having to abandon several mines in the valley. Overtime the interest in Deurlyth waned, many packed their bags and sailed back home, and some attempted to become permanent settlers. What was left behind was a ruined Mountmend which was forgotten and buried by the snow. Lord Harrick Pendragon refurbished the town from its decrepit state to give it new life. Upon the death of Harrick, Edith Sarethi and Ayman Hakim took to maintaining the town. Before long, Countess Harlow Rosewood of the Northern Reach took up the burden of maintaining and administrating the town until its destruction. Wither decimated the town without warning on Full Bloom of the year 1182. Pouring forth from a mysterious gate which rose in the middle of the town, most citizens were slaughtered. After one failed assault, Novania finally defeated the Wither in the Second Assault on Mountmend, in which set explosives were detonated, and a landslide destroyed the town below, crushing the Wither and burying the gate. Geography Mountmend was nestled against southern edge of the mountains which rest to the north of the mainland. While the terrain is rough and the ground frozen over, the wide variety and quantity of minerals made the town fantastic for mining. A cold climate in the north of Deurlyth, snow falls regardless of the season and the winds here whip as they flow from the mountains. Government Much of the new people who arrived in Mountmend had an only an economical interest in the lands that surrounded the town, as a result many of the people who had actually lived in Mountmend proper were of Northerner Deurlen peoples. As the quick modernization of Deurlyth swept over the land, some of the more traditional Deurlen found themselves at a loss, finding the town a safe haven of Deurlen practice and everyday life. Due to the isolated nature of the mostly Deurlen townspeople, much of the crime found in a city such as Hearth was almost nonexistent within the walls of Mountmend. After the Skirmish of Hearth, a small militia was formed by Harrick Pendragon to protect the town if something were to arise. This militia was eventually officially recognized as The Mountmend Watch, a force sustained to protect the Town of Mountmend and the greater area surrounding Mountmend, The Northern Reach. The Mountmend Watch was lead by an Elterlein man known as Karl Meinhardt who died a year after Harrick Pendragon, protecting the town with his life against the Pale Moon, an order of religious zealots who wished to take Mountmend for their own. Economy Mountmend attracted miners and adventurers alike, controlling the trade of minerals for a time. Smiths also built forges to capitalize on the opportunity. A small tavern was also constructed within the walls of Mountmend. Category:Settlements(Deurlyth)